1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing equipment and, more particularly, to manways for use with food processing equipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Manways that allow technicians to enter interiors of enclosed food processing equipment are known.
Clean-in-place systems for use with food processing equipment are also known in the food processing industries. Typically, such clean-in-place systems automatically spray cleaning fluid inside of the food processing equipment.